


【异色金钱组】针锋相对（上）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 针锋相对异色金钱组，常色客串，非国设，私设如山。本文为《霸道总裁的落跑甜心》的异色番外，为了更好的阅读体验，建议先看前篇一如既往的无脑无剧情，垃圾文笔，瞎几把写，疯狂OOC，请谨慎阅读谁能想到原计划4000字的沙雕脑洞，不仅搞了2w多字，还有番外呢……打字时的BGM：That Man





	【异色金钱组】针锋相对（上）

“说吧，谁干的。”

王宅别墅漆黑的餐厅里，极简主义的三角射灯从餐厅天花板上投下惨白的光。

梨花木餐桌边，王耀，阿尔弗雷德以及面色阴沉的王黯三人各占一角，以革命党包围反动派的气势围坐在这片阴森的灯光下，3双颜色各异的眼睛死死盯住餐桌正中孤零零摆着的智能手机。

手机屏幕上，一行言简意赅的文字正在微微发亮。

“感谢邀请，我将准时出席这场婚礼。”

发信人——艾伦·琼斯

“说吧，”王黯眯起眼睛，抱臂看着对面的两人，语气阴森：“谁给这个傻逼鬼佬发的邀请信？坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”

阿尔弗雷德看了看身边眼神闪烁的王耀，悄悄伸手，在餐桌底下握住他紧张得汗涔涔的手指。

“实不相瞒，是我。”阿尔弗雷德真诚地看向餐桌对面黑气缭绕的大魔王，视死如归：“我给我哥发的邀请。我和小耀的婚礼，琼斯家总要来个人观礼，才好堵住那些瞎猜的嘴巴。”

“你？”王黯哼笑一声，红褐色的瞳仁凉飕飕地在脑袋越垂越低的王耀身上扫过一圈。

“不是你。你没这么蠢。“

”喂！“

王耀闻言，立刻不服气地抬起头抗议。然而，才一撞上王黯那冒着嘶嘶凉气的眼神，王总好不容易攒起来的气势就像戳破的河豚，噗地一声瘪了下来。

王家兄弟幼年没怎么相处，待到共同生活时，王耀还是个懵懂无知地和老将军们玩摔跤的半大小子，王大少却已经是个初露腹黑气质的沉稳少年，一双眼睛如同暗红深潭，哪怕带着笑意也气势惊人，一回大院就立刻夺走了孩子们中“首领”的地位。

不服气的王耀发起过几次武装起义。

然后被残酷镇压。

笑眯眯地把弟弟绑在树上笑撸狗头的王大少，非常成功地将这个童年阴影深深根植进王总的脑子里，直到今天也积威甚重。

”……是我。“王总老实交代。

“呵。”意料之中地哼了一声，王大少敲了敲桌面，恨铁不成钢：“你好好一个聪明崽，怎么一碰上琼斯家就跟个智障似的？你脑子被鬼佬吃了吗？你发邀请给他做什么？嫌命长？还是嫌你和阿尔弗的感情太顺了不够刺激？”

“我这不是为了大哥你嘛……”王总无辜地眨眨眼睛，委屈道：“大哥你……你也要为自己的幸福考虑啊！”

“哈？”

“难道大哥你不想见他吗？”王总趴在桌子上，眼神哀伤：“山盟虽在，锦书难托！不要做陆游和唐婉，也不要做罗密欧与朱丽叶，无论如何，我是支持你们的！”

啊？？？？？

“这什么跟什么，”王大少一脸懵逼，“阿尔弗，是不是你又跟他瞎几把妖言惑众？”

阿尔弗立刻否认三连。

“我不是，我没有，哥你别瞎说。”

王大少瞪起眼睛：“你瞎叫什么呢？没改姓就别叫我哥！”

“哦，好的，王大少，”阿尔弗雷德毫无挣扎，立刻从善如流地改口：“你听我解释，我觉得这事儿不能怪小耀——”

“我不管。” 霸道王总打断阿尔弗雷德，视死如归地直面王大少的死亡扫射：“我要请艾伦先生来，我不管行不行，都听我的。”

“你——”

眼看一场狐狸与猫的终极大战即将开打，阿尔弗雷德一拍桌子，机智地转移话题：“说起来，我有一个问题想问很久了。”

王家兄弟看向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，看向挑起眉毛的王大少。

“你这么讨厌我哥，为什么你会有他的私人号码。”

……

……

沉默，沉默是今晚的中华诗词大会。

王大少眼中闪过一瞬间的慌乱，随即恢复了王家当家人的沉稳淡定。

“这跟你无关。”

他冷淡地说。

王总还想再说什么，王黯却站起身，从西装口袋里摸出香烟和火机，向着阳台的方向走去。

“婚礼你们想请谁就请谁吧。”王大少头也不回，语气淡漠：“我去抽根烟。”

推开门的那一瞬间，王黯突然侧过头，望向依然坐在餐桌边的两个人。

月光照亮了他半张脸，红褐色的眼瞳在黑发的阴影中如深不可测的血色潭水，带着阴冷而暴躁的警告。

“别来烦我。”

他关上了门。

“我还没见过我哥这么生气……”王总心有余悸地拍拍胸口：“艾伦先生到底干了什么，为什么我哥一碰上他的事就这么……”

王总犹豫再三，还是吐出那个词：“可怕。”

阿尔弗凑过去，安抚地吻了吻王耀的额角。

“我也不知道。”阿尔弗看向雪白窗帘遮蔽下阳台上那个隐约的人影，蓝眼睛里染上幸灾乐祸的好奇。

“那一定是一个有趣的故事。”

阳台上，王黯点燃香烟夹在指尖，看着深邃夜空上的圆月，有些烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发。

“真是阴魂不散。”他深深吸了一口烟，对着夜空吐出雪色的烟雾。

“傻逼鬼佬。”

王黯第一次遇见艾伦，要追溯到很多年前。

那是王黯结束英国的学业之后的一场毕业旅行。特立独行的王大少拒绝了狐朋狗友的邀约，独自一人飞去了美国拉斯维加斯，打算在回国接手家族企业之前最后享受一把资本主义的纸醉金迷。

这个世界上最著名的赌城坐落在一片沙漠之中。

狭长的街道两边，装修华丽的高级酒店林立错落，人声鼎沸的赌场觥筹交错，冶丽霓虹照亮夜空，却注定漏过所有阴暗隐秘的角落。

身姿妖娆眼神暧昧的女人们摆弄着五颜六色的长发在街边抽烟，用紧身裙里丰满的乳沟挑逗着每一个路人的视觉神经。散发着人渣味儿的西装精英们端着香槟漫步在街道两边，狩猎着今夜艳遇的目标的同时，享受着被狩猎的隐秘快乐。

街道边，有虔诚而潦倒的信教者站在破烂的木箱上大声诵读圣经，向每一个沉醉于灯红酒绿的路人呼喊原罪与救赎。打扮成加勒比海盗的街头艺人们在角落对他发出不屑的嗤笑，转身又凑到合影的游人身边，讨一张照片的打赏。

无人问津的吉他声飘过裸露肉体的荧光招牌，亘古不变的夜空之下，在这片荒芜的土地上，所有罪恶的奢侈，缭乱的情//望都坦荡地陈列于此。

这是连上帝也会堕落的罪恶之城。

王黯坐在赌场边的深夜酒吧里，灯光下变为猩红色的眼睛打量着吧台处安静喝酒的男人，慢慢眯起眼睛。

那是个非常英俊的男人。

深棕色的短发，轮廓深邃，五官精致，白色背心勾勒出结实的胸肌与隆起的手臂肌肉，在不断闪烁的暧昧的蓝粉色灯光里，他就像一只皮毛光亮的犬科生物，散发着安静却又诱惑的性感。

奇怪的是，王黯都打发走了四五波来搭讪的男男女女了，这个人却始终一个人坐在那个角落，懒洋洋地看着眼前人头涌动的舞池，仿佛被什么无形的结界隔开，与整个环境格格不入。

这奇妙地勾起了王黯的兴趣。

得益于那群纵情声色的狐朋狗友，王黯自己也荤素不忌。柔媚香软的女人自然是好的，野性贲张的男人也是调剂口味的情调。更何况，到了床上，征服总比掠夺来得更加刺激。

打量着男人线条健美的身体，王黯舔了舔嘴唇，眼神逐渐染上危险的欲望。

想要征服他。

还有什么能比在床上征服一个看起来野性难驯的男人更加适合罪恶之城的良夜呢？

王黯端起自己的酒杯，大步走了过去。

“一个人吗？”

“走开。”男人连眼睛也没抬，冷淡地说。

“脾气挺凶呀。”王黯自顾自地坐上男人旁边的位置，身体前倾，在嘈杂的音乐声中凑近男人的耳朵：“心情不好么？”

带着酒香的热气扑上耳垂，那个男人微微侧头，对上王黯的眼睛。

暧昧的红色光点下，两双红褐色的眼睛被灯光醺成深深的酒红，一个冷淡，一个挑逗。

男人慢慢挑起眉毛，露出一个饶有兴味的表情：“你不知道我是谁？”

王黯眨眨眼，歪头笑道：“我应该知道吗？”

男人愣了一下，微微摇头，终于转过身来面对着王耀。

他一只手放在吧台上，一只手搭在岔开的大腿上，身体向后微微倾斜，刻意而炫耀地坦露出自己的身体。在酒吧迷乱的灯光下，王黯恍惚间有种眼前趴着一只皮毛光亮的狮子，正在猎物面前慵懒地梳理鬃毛的错觉。

“我叫艾伦。”男人上下打量着王黯，眼睛里闪过满意：“你很漂亮。”

这是个危险的男人，潜意识这样说着。

但是这只会让王黯更加兴致盎然。

“甜心，没人告诉过你不要用漂亮来形容一个男人吗？”他凑近了些，眼神暧昧地从男人嘴唇勾上眼睛，声线低沉：“这会让人想要狠狠地，狠狠地……”

被玻璃酒杯印得微凉的手指轻轻抚上男人的肩膀，顺着那肌肉的曲线慢慢上滑，直到微微张开的的唇边。

“上。你。”

艾伦骤然抓住他作乱的手指。

“我不跟男人上床。”他居高临下地看着王黯。

被紧紧捏住的指尖传来不可抗拒的力道，王黯被艾伦捉住手指慢慢拉近，直到鼻息交错。

“你不是不喜欢男人吗？”近在咫尺，王黯嘲讽地嗤笑。

看着眼前飞扬跋扈的漂亮生物，艾伦挑衅地盯住王黯的眼睛，在他注视下，慢慢舔上掌中被禁锢的指尖。

“我确实不喜欢男人，”他酒红的眼睛如同恶魔：“但我可以试试你。”

王黯用那根被舔湿的手指抹上男人的嘴唇，嘴角勾起得意的弧度。

他在霓虹灯里挑起男人的下巴。

“去开个房吗？我保证你会很舒服的。”

艾伦在他手腕内侧印下一个浅浅的亲吻。

“Lead the way，Babe”

王黯的房间就在赌场楼顶，最昂贵的套房，那是一间连马桶都彰显着尊贵的金钱味道。

一路上，艾伦都只是安静地站在王黯的身后，双手插兜，散漫而无趣地四处打量着酒店的装潢。王黯以为他是没进过这样高级的场所，也就没说什么，只是稳重儒雅地在前面带路，完全教人看不出他此刻满脑子的黄色废料。

待会进了门，要先把人压在衣柜上这样那样，然后拉进浴室这样那样，再在地毯上这样那样，落地窗前也可以这样那样。当然，最后一定要在那张软得不行的king size床上这样那样。

王大少心里计划着，随手刷开了套房的房门。

接下来就是，开灯，转身，把人——

砰——

房门被人用脚踹上，伸向廊灯开关的左手被人用力抓住拧到背后。

一片黑暗里，王黯猝不及防地被按在墙上，还没来得及反应，热切而疯狂的吻就迎面扑了下来。

？

？？

这跟说好的不一样啊。

唇舌不容拒绝地抵进口腔，舌尖挑动敏感的粘膜神经，舔舐挤压着慌乱下有些躲闪的小舌，像是窒息一般的深吻。王黯只觉得自己仿佛要被艾伦吞下去，来不及吞咽的津液顺着被迫张开的唇角淌下，又被那个恶劣的男人用指尖沾了，沿着滚动的喉结缓慢下滑，隔着白色衬衣揉搓那已经挺立起来的樱红肉粒。

“你……你住手——”

王黯恼恨地挣扎，张口要咬艾伦的舌尖，却只是扑了个空。

“你可真凶。”

艾伦带着笑意的声音从黑暗中传来。

身体依然被钳制得动弹不得，王黯突然有点后悔为什么没有跟着自己那个人形兵器的弟弟多学点格斗。

身边传来玻璃酒瓶碰撞的声音，王黯拧着头想要去看，却只听见瓶口敲击木柜，砰的一声响。

“你太凶了，得让你乖一点，”微弱的光线中，男人红褐色的眼睛如同猫科动物一般发着光，像是燃烧着令人胆寒的磷火。

他凑到王黯耳边，如同饱含毒汁的蛇。

“我要开始了，甜心。”

那是酒。

门口酒柜里陈列着昂贵的洋酒，王耀昨晚才开过一瓶。

此刻，这些在酒场里都会引发惊呼的名贵液体被毫不怜惜地倒出，艾伦喝下一大口辛辣的酒液，随即单手掐着王黯的下颌，强硬地贴了上来。

酒液顺着无法闭合的口腔涌入食道，作乱的舌尖翻搅，更深地探入，强迫王黯将所有酒液吞咽下去。那些没来得及吞下，便顺着尖尖的下巴滴落下去，把雪白的衬衣打得透湿，映出里面泛着樱粉色的暧昧肉色。

“唔……你——”

一口酒渡完，王黯仰起头想要挣扎，新的一口又迎了上来。

就这么一来一去，大半瓶高度数的洋酒逐渐见底。

虚软的热意从脚底升起，王黯只觉得自己在慢慢失重，身体失去了重心，就要在踩不到实地的虚空中掉下去。

指尖酥麻，大脑混沌，艾伦松开了他的一只手，他却连挥上艾伦的脸都做不到，只能软软地抓住艾伦棉质的白色背心。

耳边传来男人带着嘲意的哼笑声。

糟了。

被艾伦带进洗手间时，王黯昏昏沉沉地想。

日他仙人板板的，老子居然翻车了。

滚烫的热水兜头打下来，王黯被艾伦放在洗手台上，三两下就被剥得干干净净。

“你完了。”王黯根本站不稳，光溜溜地扶着淋浴间的门，垂死挣扎：“我劝你现在就滚，不然我一定会杀了你。”

艾伦看也不看他。

暖黄的顶灯下，艾伦背对着他将那件早就皱巴巴湿淋淋的白色背心随手脱下。

到处都是反光的镜面，男人肌肉虬结的肩背在灯光下如同涂了一层蜜油。

王黯恍惚地看着他揭开皮带，踹掉牛仔裤，露出紧实的臀部与修长笔直的双腿然后转过身来，像一只绷紧身体预备狩猎的野兽一样看向靠在玻璃门边的王黯。

炙热的躁动从身体最敏感的末端神经蠢动而来，扑面的热意。

我肯定是醉了。

王耀贴着冰凉的玻璃门，有些恍惚地想。

我居然觉得这个傻逼好好看。

一滴先前落上的酒液停留在男人锁骨，此刻，因为身体的动作而从他隆起的胸肌上滴落，经过形状分明的腹肌，滑进人鱼线的阴影中。王黯的眼神不受控制地随着那滴水下移，然后落在了浅金色的毛丛里那个已经微微抬头的可怕器官。

不行。

王黯酒醒了大半。

我会死的。

他挣扎着要起身，脚下却打滑，眼看着要毫无形象地摔一个屁股墩，艾伦猛地上前一步，拽着他的胳膊将他按在了浴室冰凉的瓷砖上。

老子今天特么是便利贴吗？为啥总是被按来按去的。

王黯晕乎乎地抬起头，对上艾伦的眼睛。

赤裸相贴的皮肤温暖而熨帖，专属于人类肌肤的微微粗糙的摩擦感像是隔着皮肤摩擦敏感的神经突触，绵密而细小的电流窜进身体，那是让人贪恋的触感。

背后是冰冷的瓷砖，身前却是炙热的肉体，王黯觉得自己被夹在冰山与火海之间，理智在溃散逃离。

“蠢狐狸。”

他听见那个男人在他头顶轻笑一声。

热水兜头而下。

酒精放大了身体所有的触觉，热水流过的感觉，被亲吻舔舐的感觉，打湿的头发遮住眼睛，他恍惚中觉得那水流全都变成了艾伦的亲吻，亦或者艾伦的亲吻全都变成了流水。

到处是水。

到处是他。

身体升高的温度催化了酒精的作用，他迷迷糊糊地被人翻了过去，脸颊与胸膛都贴在瓷砖上，腰却被一双大手握住，慢慢向后拉去。

有人借着水流在亲吻他的后背。

有人在用手抚慰着他抬头的欲望。

时间在粘稠温热的欲望中被拉长，王黯觉得自己好像被按进了一盆温度合宜的热水里，每一寸肌肤都在喟叹着愉悦。

有什么东西带着脂膏的粘腻伸进身体，温柔而不厌其烦地慢慢开拓他紧绷的身体。微微的刺痛从身下隐秘的位置传来，却又被绵密的亲吻与热水安抚，信马由缰的思绪里，王黯觉得自己好像一朵玫瑰，被人抚弄着花瓣，不甘心却又无可奈何地缓慢盛开。

然后，那东西突然抽了出去。

被拓开的身体骤然空虚，隐秘的酥痒从身体内部一圈圈辐射开，他觉得不满足。

“你……”

听见他含混的声音，艾伦俯下身，贴着他光裸的背脊凑在耳边问道：“怎么了？”

“进来……”他睁开水汽弥漫的眼睛，看向瓷砖上倒映出的男人的轮廓。

“进来。”

沉沦进情欲与醉意中的男人看不见自己，他只想要被满足。

艾伦却看得见。

热水为肌肤镀上一层潋滟的水光，热气与欲望将原本略微苍白的肌肤熏染成甜腻的樱粉色，而在那片樱粉之上，一个一个血红的吻痕烙印其上，如同野兽印下的所有物的标记。

初见时傲慢而挑衅的男人此刻被他按在身下，眼尾晕出情欲的红，缠绵煽情。

这样一条敢于挑衅野兽的漂亮的狐狸，此刻，他对他予取予求。

他在要求他进入他。

艾伦只觉得自己的理智都被这句话烧断了。

按着身下男人的腰，他声音喑哑：“乖，宝贝，都给你。”

他用力将性器埋入那早就盛开的玫瑰之中。

“啊——”王黯猛地拱起背，挣扎着想要逃离，却被艾伦一把捞了回去。

“……痛，好痛……”

“宝贝，忍着点，”艾伦温柔地亲吻他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，身下却不容拒绝地缓慢抽动，一点一点，越来越深入，强势而又缓慢地打开身下这具紧闭的身体。

王黯只觉得自己被一根炙热的肉楔刺穿了，身体内部传来钝痛，却又微妙地带起难以言喻的酥痒。那酥麻随着身后的男人每一次挺入而生，又在他的每一次抽离中如同涟漪一般泛滥到四肢百骸，仿佛被搔到痒处，又仿佛被推上浪尖，一波未去，他已食髓知味，渴望着下一波温柔的潮水。

紧张的玫瑰终于在绵软的快感中放弃抵抗，颤抖着张开了柔嫩的蕊心。

艾伦用手抚过那人平坦的小腹，慢慢勾起一个危险的微笑。

野兽终于撕下了温柔的面具，开始真正的狩猎。

王黯被用力按上墙壁，五指张开撑在墙面上，却徒劳地用不上一点力气。身后的男人紧紧地压着他，快速而用力地顶弄着他瘫软的身体，如同交配的野兽，狂乱而暴虐地发泄最原始的渴望。

身体里某个隐秘的位置被碰触，王黯只觉得大脑被劈里啪啦的电光闪过，浑身都在那一瞬的剧烈快感中软了下去。然而，身后的男人已经察觉到了这一瞬间的变化。如同发现新的玩具，他摆动腰部，向着那一点疯狂顶弄。

“啊……啊，你，艾……艾伦，……”

无法自制的呻吟被剧烈的抽动顶得破碎凌乱。

艾伦仿佛猜出了他的心思。

宽大的手章伸了过来，贴在王黯的手背上。带着薄茧的手指卡进修长的十指间，慢慢收紧。而另一只手则贴着胸膛下滑，握住两腿间那个被冷落的器官，情色而又缠绵地揉搓。

感觉到高潮即将来临，王黯无法自控地伸出手，抓住了身后的男人的头发。

而艾伦覆在他的背上，用力咬住他雪白的后颈。

疼痛裹着无上的快感炸开大脑的神经，眼前一片空白，王黯咬紧嘴唇，和艾伦一起陷入高潮之中。

恍惚中，有一只手温柔地将他抱起来，放到了柔软的床单上。

“你完了，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“……我一定会杀了你……”

炙热的亲吻从眉心延伸到鼻尖，他听到有人贴着他的嘴唇，笑声低沉。

“别急，宝贝。”

“夜还长着呢。”

第二天，当王黯从腰酸背痛中醒过来的时候，套房里已经只剩他一个人了。

揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，王黯扶着腰艰难地从床上爬起来，却在旁边的镜面中看见了他的模样。从脖子以下，他的全身都被印上了层层叠叠的吻痕，而在后颈的位置，一个鲜红的牙印红肿发紫，碰一碰都疼。

玛德。

禽兽。

王大少人生第一次翻车，简直恨不能立刻买把加特林把那个艾伦从头扫射到脚。

刚要打电话查人，却又突然惊醒。

如果兴师动众地去查，那群八卦的狐朋狗友闻着点味儿就得刨根问底，到时候，他怎么说？

思索再三，王大少一个字一个字删去了电话号码，烦躁而又无力地摊在酒店大床上。

就当是被狗咬了。

他想。

傻逼鬼佬，别让我再看见你。

然而，命运之神显然并不眷顾王大少。

三年后，古巴，王大少被抢了生意。当他准备离开时，却看到自己的顾客带着一个穿着西装高大英俊的男人走了出来。

“王，”客户有些尴尬，但还是热情地介绍：“来认识一下，这位是琼斯家族的当家人，艾伦·琼斯先生。”

王黯眯起眼睛，看着换上西装人模狗样，脸却还是那副欠揍样的艾伦，把一口银牙咬得咯吱作响。

“幸会啊，”他紧紧捏着艾伦的手，笑得阴森，“琼斯先生。”

“幸会。”艾伦依然是淡淡的神情，仿佛从未见过王黯一般，商业礼节做得完美无缺。

只是，握手结束时，王黯手上干干净净，艾伦的手上却留下清晰的四个手指印痕。

临走前，艾伦好像不经意一般擦过王黯的肩膀，低沉的声音吹过耳畔。

“你没联系过我。”

哈？

王黯撇过头，脸上挂起商场mmp专属的和煦微笑：“琼斯先生，您说什么呢，我怎么听不懂。”

艾伦盯着他看了半晌，突然无奈地笑了一下。

跟在艾伦身边神情严肃的助理不可置信地看着这个笑，瑟瑟发抖地退后一步。

“回去检查一下你的手机吧，王先生，就当作我送你的一份见面惊喜。“

？？？

艾伦看了看手表，礼貌地点点头，转身带着助理离开。

王黯摸出手机，翻开了自己的联系人列表。

手指划到最底部，在严谨有序的中文备注的联系人队列中，一个格格不入的备注跳入王黯的眼前。

call me  
6433-6880

……

……

“小陈，给我把琼斯家这几年的交易情况都给我查清楚。”

“……？”助理小陈一脸懵逼，但还是乖巧回复：“是。”

王黯握住手机，阴恻恻地看向男人的背影，慢慢浮起一个阴冷的笑来。

去死吧。

“傻逼鬼佬。”

而在那一边，艾伦搓了搓指尖，一向冷淡的脸上，嘴角勾起，兴致盎然。

真有趣。

“蠢狐狸。”


End file.
